Unknown feelings
by Anonymousgirl88
Summary: Neil is an anti-social animal dealer who never wants to date someone but it's become different since a new farmer girl move to echo town. he always feel a weird feelings when he saw her. finally he realized it's love. will he confess his feelings?
1. Chapter 1- neil's pov

**This is my first fanfiction and sorry if the english language is not good enough. My first language is not english^^**

**Disclaimer : Harvest moon belongs to natsume.**

**Chapter 1**

"guys, Lilian will move to bluebell town." Said Allen nonchalantly. I don't really care if Lilian move or not. But rod look sad.

"Why?" rod demanded sadly.

"because she is getting married with a guy from bluebell town." Allen explained.

"hmm... when she will go?" rod asked.

"tomorrow." Allen replied.

"What?! How do you know?" rod eyes widened. I'm a bit pity for him. I know Rod has a huge crush on him. Whenever he came to my house, he always tell me about lilian. Actually, I'm happy too because lilian will go. Thats mean, i don't have to listen ANY Lilian story.

"well, I saw her packing her stuff so i asked her. She said she will move. But don't worry, there will be new farmer. A girl and a boy. They are siblings. I hope the girl is hot." Allen smirk while flipping his hair. I don't like how allen flip his hair.

"But Lilian did many things for us. Because of her we have restaurant, clinic, salon, newspaper carrier house, in, and then tailor." Rod demanded while clenching his teeth.

"come on Rod, don't be sad. Maybe the new farmer girl more prettier than lilian." Allen smirked.

"okay..." rod replied and they continued talking about the new farmer. If i know we just talk about useless things, i will refuse when rod asked me to go with him to Allen's house.

"Hey Neil! Can you speak something?!" said Allen . I blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"YOU NOT LISTENING?!" Allen snapped. I nodded. After all, why the hell i have to listening their bullshit conversation?

"uh Neil, do you ever kiss a girl?" Rod inquired. I shook my head. I never kiss a girl except my mum. I'm not socialize much you know.

"You are lame." Allen scoffed. I glared at him.

"Well, at least I'm not a _playa_ like you." I folded my arms.

'i'm not." Allen replied while glaring at me.

"Guys, stop arguing." Said rod softly. -_Awkward silence-_

"Let's talk about the farmer." Finally rod broke the silence awkwardly.

"Yeah, I hope the farmer girl is a cute chick." Allen gave us a cocky smirk but Tina said his smirk is hot.

"all you can think is just chicks." I rolled m eyes.

"yes, of course." Allen replied.

"i better go home. It's pretty late." Rod interrupted. I glanced at the clock. It's 11 p.m.

"Me too." I stood up.

"Okay guys. Good night." Said Allen. I sprinted out with Rod from Allen's house.

Finally i arrived at my house. I fell in a sleep as i reach my bed.

**The next day...**

I woke up at 6 a.m. to set my shop. I and Rod walk to neighbor village to take my animals and Rod's pet.

When we cross the river area, I saw a blonde girl sitting beside a fainted boy while poking his cheeks. She looked around to find for a help. She lit up when she saw us.

"Hey! Can you help me?" she yelled cheerfully. Rod nodded while go over them.

"What happen?" Rod asked.

"My brother fainted. He is so weak. We just walk for 30 minutes but he fainted." She grumbled while crossing her arms on her chest.

"Well, Let's pour him water then." Rod was about to go to the river when the blonde grabbed his wrist.

"Let's do pranks first!" she grinned.

Pranks? What pranks?

**I decided to make lilian live in the echo village before rio. And isn't that obvious that Lilian already did town restoration #1, #2, #3?  
**


	2. Chapter 2- neil's pov

**Disclaimer : Harvest moon belongs to Natsume**

**Chapter 2**

"W-what?! To who?" rod asked in confusion.

"to my brother." She replied while pulling out three markers from her pocket. Don't tell me we are going to draw or write something on his face.

"But..." rod said awkwardly.

"No but." She replied. So we go over the fainted boy. She gave us a marker and she started to write plus draw something on his face.

"My brother always make me do his chores and then, he was annoying." She muttered while smiling.

"Hey, why you don't write or draw something on his face?" She inquired when she noticed we don't do what she ask. Of course we wouldn't going to do that. It's not ours face so we can't do that.

"well, it's not ours." Rod shrugged. She chuckled.

"It's okay. By the way, what's your name?" she asked.

"Rod." Rod answered.

"How about you?" she asked but still drawing something on his brother's face.

"It's Neil." I replied.

"My name is Rio." Rio introduced herself even though no one ask her. Rio draw a mustache around his lips and smiled, "done." She whispered.

"We can pour water on his face now!" Rio exclaimed. Rod took the water from the river with his bucket and pour the water on his face. He opened his eyes and coughed.

"Brother, you are fainted just now." Rio explained.

"I know." He coughed.

"Let's go to our new farm, we were wasting our time too much." Rio stood up. Her brother followed her. So they are the new farmers. To be honest, Rio is pretty hot too, Allen must be happy.

"But we don't know the way to our new farm." Her brother shrugged.

"We can ask the way to them." Rio glanced at me and rod. Her brother stared at us.

"I'm Henry. Nice to meet ya." Henry said nonchalantly.

"Rod." Rod replied.

"Name's Neil." I replied.

"So, can you show the way to the farm ?" Rio requested. Me and Rod nodded and we go to the farm . There is Lilian with her suitcase.

"Lilian!" Rio run towards her and hug her.

"Rio, take care this farm okay? And don't forget to attend my wedding on Summer okay?" Lilian muttered while embracing her back.

"Okay." Rio nodded and release Lilian from her embrace.

"I will go to Bluebell town now. Bye Rio and Henry. Good luck with your farm." Lilian took her suitcase. She was about to leave when she saw us.

"Rod, Neil!" she said cheerfully and walk over us.

"Hi Lilian, you will leave this village huh?" Rod looked sad but he tried to hide it.

"Yeah, but don't worry, i will visit this farm every year. Okay? I promise." She promised.

"How about your animals?" i interrupted.

"I already move them to Bluebell town." Lilian mumbled. Now, i don't care if Lilian go.

"well, i gotta go. Bye rod and Neil." Lilian took her suitcase and waved her hand and walk out from the farm. Rod looked really upset right now.

"Do you still need our help?" I asked.

"No, and thank you for helping us." Rio gave us a smile.

"It's not a big deal. Can we leave now?" I requested. She nodded. So we went out from the farm. Rod is really upset. He kept scowling and refuse to talk with me but i don't mind anyway. I opened my shop at 11 a.m. Usually we open it at 10 a.m. but we help someone so we late a bit. Suddenly i saw Dunhill running to my shop.

"Neil, can i ask you something?" Dunhill questioned.

"What?" I demanded.

"Uh... Can you give your cow to the new farmers for... free? Actually i want to pay it but my money not enough. Please." Dunhill pleaded. For free? Are he insane? No, of course not.

"Don't ever think about it." I rolled my eyes.

"oh.. come on. Just one cow. You don't want to help people eh? Please." Dunhill pleaded. I thought for a while. My mum always told me to helping people. I guess i will so i nodded.

"Great, send it to them tomorrow okay? Now, I will go to their farm to teach the how to farming." Dunhill run to the farm as he said that. Well, another customer came, I better get back to work!

**The next day...**

I walk to the farm with a cow walking beside me. Rio was watering her crops. The cow mooed really loud until make her startled. She turned around. She lit up when she sees the cow.

"Neil, Why-" she was going to run when tripped and made the water inside the watering can overflow and make her clothes wet. She is so clumsy. I couldn't help it but smiled.

"You shouldn't be smiling when someone fall down!" Rio stood up while saying that. Her blonde hair even wet.

"uh, sorry. By the way, i send you a cow. Don't get me wrong, It's from Dunhill not me." I retorted. She run to the cow and stroke her fur.

"She is cute..." Rio mumbled.

"Of course. Maybe you can name her something?" i suggested.

"hmm..." she thought for a while," because the cow from you, i will name her Neily!" Rio exclaimed. What?! No, she can't name her neily.

"But it's from Dunhill not me!" i scowled.

"but you send it." Rio shrugged.

"Still you can't." I frowned.

"but thats my cow!" Rio snickered. I flashed her a scowl before i let rio name the cow Neily.

"Fine then. I will leave now. " I scoffed and i walked away from her.

"Okay, anyway thanks for the cow Neil!" Rio yelled.

I left the farm and set my shop as usual.


	3. Chapter 3- neil's pov

**Disclaimer : i do not own harvest moon**

* * *

"Neil, i wanna go to the animal sanctuary. Can Hina join us?" said someone and i know who exactly said that. It's Rio. She come to my shop almost everyday! Sometimes she just buy some chicken feed or fodder but mostly she just come to my shop just to talk about Neily.

"No." I replied.

"Please!" Rio pleaded.

"No." I replied. Of course she can't bring Hina.

"But she is my best friend." Rio explained.

"Still no." I said in monotone voice. She scowled and thought for a while. I'm not gonna change my mind whatever she say.

"That's mean you want to spend your time just with me. You're so sweet." Rio winked at me and made me blushed furiously. Okay words taken back.

"Fine, bring Hina then." I scowled.

"Thanks neil!" Rio smiled. I hate her smile and her laugh, chuckle, etc. It's irritating. Extremely irritating.

"Pick the animals to take with you." I said nonchalantly. "You know that i just have one animal. Neily!" She chuckled.

"Yeah, whatever." I sighed.

"Okay, i gotta call Hina." And she go to travel agency. _Rio is weird. She doesn't play with the girls that same age as her, instead she always play with hina or sometimes rod join them. But, Sometimes, she hang out with the girls. Don't get me wrong, i'm not stalking her, just sometimes when i was walking around the forest, i saw Rio playing with Hina._

"Neil!" Rio's voice snapped me out from my thoughts.

"What?"

"Let's go,"

"Where is hina?" I asked.

"I'm here." A childish voice answered. I looked around and saw hina standing beside me. Are this is just my feelings or hina become shorter than usual?! I'm wondering how old she is. Maybe she is around 7-8 years old.

After i put the cow inside the trailer, we went to the Animal Sanctuary. Hina and rio were noisy when i was driving. They kept singing like an idiot or chatting without caring me.

"Actually Neil doesn't agree when I said I want to bring you to the animal sanctuary. I bet Neil just wants to spend his day with me." Said Rio to Hina proudly.

_What?! Who the hell wants to spend the day with her?! _

"Uh.. really? Maybe neil likes you!" Hina giggled. _I'm just barely know her!_ _Of course i don't like her_. "No, that's not true. I'm just barely know her!" I retorted.

"Ever hear love at the first sight?" Hina said in teasing voice. _I don't know a little girl like hina knows about love..._

"But she is ugly!" I blurted out. _I don't really care if rio heard what i said. I don't like her after all. I glanced at her, she looks sad. Okay, maybe it's too much but i'm not gonna say sorry to her. _

"But she is pretty! Even allen likes her!" Hina defended her. _I never know Allen likes her_.

"Who says allen likes me? We are just friends." Rio interrupted.

"Dad said allen likes you." Said hina with her freaking innocent face. _Now, i'm not hesitating what hina said. I'm sure Allen likes Rio. Because you know right, Allen and Charles are very close._

"You must be kidding." Rio snorted.

"But it's true. Daddy said allen always talking about you." Hina told her surely. Rio opened her mouth to say something but shut it again because we've arrived at the animal sanctuary.  
After i took out the cow from the trailer, i sat on the ground and leaned against the tree. Rio and Hina is petting Neily, the cow. I yawned and fell in a sleep.

I opened my eyes and i heard someone giggling. I looked around but i saw nothing. _Where is Hina and Rio? They're such a troublesome. _

"He is awake!" I heard someone whispered. I looked up and saw Rio and Hina sitting on the branch.

"What are you doin' there?!" I snapped and make rio lose her balance. I'm try to catch her but she fell on me. I groaned.

"Rio get off." I said. I felt rio was trying to stand up but she fell again on me. _What the hell she is doing?!_

"Ouch.." rio cried.

"Get off!" I said once again.

"I can't." Rio replied in pain.

"Are you okay, rio?" Hina asked corncernly.

"I don't know. My leg is hurt." Rio replied.

"Hina, can you help rio to get off from me?" I requested.

"Alright." Hina climb down from the tree and run over rio. Hina help rio to moved a bit from me so i can move. After she get off from me, i stood up and went over her to check her leg. _Honestly, i don't know what happen to her leg. i'm not a doctor after all._

"What happen to her?" Hina asked anxiously.

"I don't know. Let's go to the clinic." I suggested even though i hate that damn doctor, Klaus.

Hina just nodded so i carried rio to the truck. Rio winced a bit when i'm trying to lifted her.  
I put her gently on the seat and went back to lead the cow to the trailer. After that, i go inside the truck and drive the truck to the Echo Village.

Rio and Hina still noisy although i can see Rio is pale.

"Neil, do you think Allen likes Rio?" Hina asked.

"i don't know." I replied nonchalantly.

"don't you think Rio and Allen match?" Hina asked.

"Hina! Stop talking about Allen!" Rio blushed.

I thought for a while. _Allen and Rio huh? I think they match because i hate both of them. Rio is noisy and cheerful, Allen is hmm.. kinda hmm.. cocky? Overconvident? But they fit being a couple anyway._

Finally we arrived at the Echo Village. I glad i don't have to listen Hina's rambles anymore. I lifted Rio carefully and headed towards the Clinic.

"Uh Neil? I'm sorry for causing you in trouble." Rio said as she leaned her head on my chest.

"Yeah, you're such a troublesome." I replied.

"I'm sorry. You're not the first who says that to me. People says i'm childish and i'm not mature enough." Rio muttered.

"_Just be yourself. I like you just the way you are._" I blurted out while patting her head.

Wait, What did i say just now?!

"What? You like me?" Rio stared at me while blushing. _Darn it, why i said something like that?! _

"No! I'm just saying something like that because i just want to cheer you up because you look sad.' I reasoned. But i realized i'm saying something more dumb than what i said before. _What if she thinks I care about her?!_

"Thanks Neil." Rio smiled at me.

I don't know what to say now¸ but luckily, we've arrived at the Clinic. I pushed the door with my leg and went into the Clinic. Klaus was sitting on the chair as usual. Iroha was sitting in front of him. It seems Klaus is scolding at iroha.

"Hmm.. excuse me?" I mumbled. Both of them turned to me. Iroha suddenly turned red when our eyes met. I gave her a sharp gaze. I don't really like Iroha anyway. I know, it seems i never like anyone.

"What happen to her?" Klaus asked in his usual monotone voice.

"She fell down from the tree and she said, her leg is hurt." I explained simply. Klaus nodded and lead me to a room. I put Rio on the bed gently. Klaus began to check her.

"Well, her leg is sprained." Said Klaus simply.

I sighed. _I'm wondering why rio sprained and i'm not. She fell on me but i'm not even sprained. That's prove how weak Rio is._

Klaus`bandaged rio's leg and then he left the room.

As Klaus left the room, the room become really quite and awkward. Rio who usually talking just stared blankly.

"Neil, where is Hina?" asked Rio abruptly.

"Well, i dunno. I'm totally forgot about her." I admitted.

Suddenly, i heard the door opened.

"Rio, are you alright?" Someone said anxiously.  
I turned around and I saw Allen, Hina, and Rio's brother, Henry.

"**I LOVE YOU IROHA, MARRY ME!**" writen on henry's forehead. Rio must be writing that.  
Allen went over Rio and stroked her hair. Henry said nothing but he just blushed for some reasons that i don't know.  
"Iroha is here!" Finally Henry spoke. So, he likes iroha? That makes sense why Rio wrote that.

"Are you write that on your forehead?" Allen asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Henry puzzled.  
"Uh.. that's on your fore-" Allen spoke but cut off by rio,"Allen just rambling. Don't listen him!"

"Are you hiding something?" Henry inquired suspiciously. I went out from the room before i could hear what rio say. I closed the door behind me and i saw Iroha was leaning against the wall besides the door .

"Hi Neil." She greeted shyly.

"Sup?" I replied nonchalantly.

"I want to ask you something." Iroha said while twisting her fingers. Why the hell she doesn't ask me directly?!

"Yeah, what?" I replied.

"Why you carry her? I mean are you hanging out with her?" Iroha asked abruptly.

"None of your business." I answered. It's none of her business if i'm hanging out with Rio or carrying her, right? But of course i don't wanna hang out with her or something. Even though i felt something different at Rio a bit but it's doesn't mean i don't hate her anymore. I still hate her.


	4. Chapter 4- Rio's pov

**Disclaimer : i do not own harvest moon**

* * *

Two weeks past since my leg sprained, now i can work again! Henry was really mad when he knows I write something on his forehead and cheeks. He said I ruined his image and he refused to talk to me but he'd already forgive me because i said i will make his favourite food after my leg is recover. So, i'm heading to hana's general shop to buy something. but i think i should visit Neil and Hina first. I knocked Neil's house door but no one open it. i heard someone talking so i decided to go inside his house.

"Hey. You're a cutie, aren't you?" A blonde guy stroking the dog gently. Is he really Neil?!

"Rod's just gone to get something he forgot. Don't worry, we'll wait for him to come back together." Neil keep stroking the dog and the dog barked cheerfully. The dog suddenly walked over me. Neil turned around to see the dog but instead of seeing the dog, he saw me. His ruby eyes grew fierce when he saw me.

"Uh.. hi Neil." I greeted. Tried to sound casual.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Neil demanded fiercely. I wasn't expected he will really mad just because i saw him playing with the dog.

"I'm just want to greet you. Are i'm bothering you?" I asked while smiling.

"Fess up, how long you have been standing there?!" Neil demanded angrily.

"I saw you playing with the dog." I answered. I have to be honest right?

"What are you talking about?! I don't know what are you talking about!" Neil denied while blushing furiously.

" stop denying! I saw you playing with the dog after all-" i said but Neil cut it off ,"S-shut up! I don't wanna hear your stupid ramblings."

"Come on neil, you look cute and i prove it that you're kind actually. Right neil?" i grinned at him.

"I said shut up!" Neil yelled.

"You don't have to yelled at me. I think it's not a big deal." i muttered. Suddenly the door opened.

"I'm back." Rod said while closing the door behind him.

"Get the fuck out from my house." Neil clenched his teeth.

"What happen between you two?" Rod asked curiously.

"Shut up and get out from my house now." Neil glared at us sharply. We walked out from neil's house quickly before neil really mad.

"Can you tell me what between you and neil?" Rod looked at me hopefully.

"Well, i saw him playing with your dog." I sighed.

"So that's why he is so mad. You should pretend to not see." Said rod.

"it's doesn't make any sense. Besides i don't like to lying." I replied while twisting my fingers. Deep inside i feel guilty.

"But he is very shy." Rod reasoned. I know he doesn't socialize much and he is very shy.

"Whatever." I replied simply.

"Hey rio, can you teach me how to take care the chickens?" Rod requested in sudden. Maybe he is trying to change the subject.

"Sure." I replied.

"Let's go then, you know, i want to ask neil actually but since he is mad, i decided to ask you." Rod beamed and hold my hand. I smiled at him. I hold his hand back and we walked to my farm.


	5. Chapter 5- neil's pov

**Disclaimer : i do not own Harvest moon**

* * *

_Come on Neil, you look cute and i prove it that you're kind actually. Right Neil?_

* * *

Stupid Rio, i'm not cute at all. Damn, why the hell Rio has to show up when i was petting the dog?!

Holy Crap.

But should i apologize to her because i yelled at her and said such a mean things to her? But it's her fault right because she entered my house without knocking the door or... might be she knocked the door but i didn't hear it? Pfft, it's complicated.  
Maybe i better apologize to her even though i don't want to.

So, i walked to her damn farm. As I reached the farm, i heard a scream and laugh from the chicken coop. I tip-toed to the chicken coop and peek a bit. Rod was screaming because he is afraid of the chicken, and Rio was laughing besides rod.

Heck, Rod supposed to ask me if he wants to learn about chicken . Not rio. She is just an amateur farmer! I take back words. I'm not going to apologize to her. I walked out from the farm and bump iroha inadvertently on the way to my house.

"Sorry." I apologized simply and took her hand to pull her to stand up.

"Oh, it's okay." She blushed slightly as i pulled her to stand up.

"I bet you just went from rio's farm." Iroha continued.

"Yeah, are you having a problem with that?" I said nonchalantly. Iroha shook her head. I left her without saying anything. I have no time to deal with her.  
I went inside my house and throw myself onto the bed. After a few minutes, the door opened and Rod come in before i let him.

"Neil!" Rod beamed.  
"Yeah?" I replied.

"I think i'm having a crush on rio." Rod whispered. I turned to him and stared at him.

"Are you crazy?! She is very annoying and stupid! How come you can like her? I thought you like lilian!"

"But she is cute and.. kind besides, lilian is getting married." Rod smiled nervously.

"Whatever. You can like her if you want but i'm obviously not gonna fall to her." I replied.

"Yeah, whatever anyway Neil, i think you should apologize to her. She doesn't mean to see you playing with the dog." Rod muttered.

_Damn, now Rod even defend her._


	6. Chapter 6- neil's pov

**Disclaimer : i do not own harvest moon**

* * *

I'm heading towards Rio's farm because today Neily, Rio's cow, will giving birth. I arrived at the farm or Rio and Henry's house and knocked the door. I hope Henry will open it not Rio. Since Rio caught me playing with the dog, we act like we don't know each other. The door opened and Rio appeared. Rio still wearing her pajamas and her hair is messy. She stared at me with annoyed expression.

"Neil?! What are you doing in my farm?" She demanded while rubbing her eyes.

"Your cow is giving a birth." I explained coldly. Her annoyed expression changed when i said that.

"Really?!" She beamed.

"Yeah," i shook her hand and walked to the barn without waiting her but i know she is following after me.  
After the cow gave the birth I asked Rio to name the calf.

"Hmm..." Rio thought.

"Hurry." i urged.

"Hmmm.. i know! Neilia!" Rio exclaimed.

What kind of name is that?! Neilia? It's just a bit different than my name and Neily! Is she trying to make fun of my name?!

"Are you trying to make fun of my name?!" I glared sharply at her.

"No, it's not like that! It's because of her mother's name is Neily, so i decided to named her Neilia." She explained. Tch, i know she's just trying to deny.

"It's same anyway." I hissed.

"But that is my cow so i can named her everything i want!" she scowled at me.

"Yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Now get out from my barn." She ordered.

"Fine." I replied angrily and sprinted out from her goddamn barn.

"Hey Neil! where is Rio?" I turned around and saw Allen . As usual he is giving me his dammit cocky smile.

"I don't know and i don't care." I answered in annoyed tone.

"Well, 'kay. I will search my princess by myself." Allen flipped his hair. Like i said before, i hate how Allen flip his hair. It's look disgusting somehow but Tina said how Allen flip his hair is hot.

"Princess?" I frowned. Don't tell me they're dating, Rod might get heartbreak issue or something.

"Yeah, she is my princess so don't you dare lay a finger on her. Got it?!" Allen suddenly looks fierce.

"Got it. After all i don't like that annoying girl."

"But she is not-" Allen suddenly stopped, "sorry, i gotta meet my princess." And he run towards Rio who just walk out from the barn.

"Good morning, princess." Allen greeted her.

"Stop calling me princess, Allen." Rio looked annoyed but i saw her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Your hair is messy princess, i think i can fix it." As Allen said that he carry her in bridal style.

"Allen!" Rio squealed. Her cheeks turned red.

"Let's go to my salon and i'll fix your hair." Allen smirked.

"But i still wearing my pajamas!" Rio exclaimed.

"I think you look beautiful in them." Allen winked at her and Allen walked out from the farm while carrying Rio. Imagine what the villagers will say if they see Allen carrying her in bridal style especially Rod. Maybe he will cry in is bedroom like a little girl. I felt pity for Rod somehow.

_I'm just hoping i will never fall in love because it's creepy... _

"Hey Neil, where is Rio?" I turned around to see Henry.

"She goes to salon with Allen." I explained simply.

"It's not fair." Henry grumbled. What does he mean?

"You know, Rio has a boyfriend, and I doesn't have a girlfriend! It's so unfair!" Henry clenched his teeth.

"Allen is Rio's boyfriend?" I asked casually.

"I dunno. I asked her and she said Allen is not her boyfriend but i know she is lying!" Henry pouted.

"Hmm.." i hummed because i don't know what to say.

"You know, yesterday Iroha slapped me because..." he began to rambling. _Seriously, that is none of my business but he keep holding my wrist tightly. Guess i have to stuck with him for who knows how long. Arghh.._


End file.
